Runaway Bride
by Michelle Kitty-chan
Summary: Maka is forced to marry Kid to save her dad's company. But she doesn't love him, how will she solve this situation? Will she be able to marry the man of her dreams? Will she still be able to save her dad's company? Read and find out. SoMa.
1. Chapter 1

**Runaway Bride**

"_**Maka's POV"**_

As the church bells rang from the tower, I was walking to the altar with papa who is holding me at my arm, who is currently sobbing because his daughter is getting married and because of that he won't be able to take care of me anymore. Like papa I was also sad but not sobbing like him, I was just sad because I won't be marrying the man who I love so much. I then recalled the things that Tsubaki said to me in my room when I was finished putting on my wedding gown.

"_**Flashback"**_

"Maka, you don't have to do this." Tsubaki said as she puts on my veil.

"I-I don't have a choice Tsubaki, I have to do this for my family, I can't afford of losing the whole company!" I said to her who is looking at me really concern.

"Maka…you are doing this for your family but you're not doing this for your heart." She said with concern and sadness in her eyes.

"But…I'm also doing this for Kid." I said "I don't want his life to be miserable because of me." I continued.

"Yes, his life won't be miserable if you marry him, but you're life is the one that's going to be miserable because of him."

"B-but Tsubaki…"

"YOU DON'T LOVE HIM FOR YOU TO MARRY HIM!" Tsubaki shouted with tears. "The one…you truly love…is not him…but Soul." She continued crying now.

"Tsubaki." I said and I hugged her and whispered in her ears "I'm sorry, Tsubaki."

And Tsubaki kept crying for like 30 minutes and so, before the wedding starts. When Tsubaki stopped crying she left me in my room to let me think of what she said to me earlier, before she left me in my room, she said to me "If you ever change your mind on marrying Kid, don't attend the wedding and just find him. But if you don't…then just attend your wedding and marry Kid." Then she closed the door slowly. After that I sat down on the chair and faced the mirror in front me, and said to myself "I do love him, but…" I didn't finished my sentence because I just cried in my room and I just couldn't think the choice I want to pick.

"_**End of Flashback"**_

I looked for Tsubaki on where Black Star is sitting, but I didn't see her. I guess she doesn't wanna see me get married to Kid or maybe she thought that I wouldn't attend the wedding and just find Soul and marry him instead than Kid. When me and papa were almost at the altar, Kid turned around us and extended his hand so that papa will lend me to him. Then both of us faced the priest at the altar, and the priest began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined."

I then remembered the time Soul and I met. We met at the Death City Park by the tree; he always makes me laugh and spends time with me, not like Kid, he never spends time with me. Me and Kid only went on a date once, and after that we never went on another date anymore, he only sends me presents. Cause his always busy at work. That's why I grew love to Soul and not to him. I loved Soul more than him. I also remembered the day that Soul confessed his love to me.

"_**Flashback"**_

Both of us were laughing at a joke Soul told me.

"ahahahaha…so Maka, are we going steady now?" Soul asked.

"ahmm…I think that's not possible." I said a bit sad.

"why not Maka?!" Soul said eyes wide open.

"because, I already have a fiancé who I will marry this coming month." I said very sad and tears are forming in the corner of my eye.

"then why are you sad if you're about to get married?" Soul said a bit concern and sad.

"that's because…I have to marry…a man I don't even love." I said sobbing, then Soul hugged me to make me comfortable and feel better.

"then why did you choose to marry him if you don't even love him?" Soul said to me.

"that's because…I have to save my dad's company…and the only way to save it…is to…marry him." I said still crying and my head was buried on Soul's chest.

"there there Maka…cry all you want, I'm here for you, always." Soul said to comfort me.

"thanks, Soul." I said lifting my head to see him. He then leaned on me and kissed me, at first I was shocked, but I just relaxed myself and closed my eyes and kissed him back.

Soul then broke the kiss and said "Promise me, you won't attend the wedding and meet me here?"

"but Soul I-…" Soul cut me off and said "just promise me?" "Okay, I promise." I said, then we just sat there and looked at the stars.

"_**End of Flashback"**_

**Hey! So this is my second fanfic about Maka and Soul today. And don't worry this is only chapter 1, for the people who are still interested. Hehehe. Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

_-POV Change-_

"_**Shinigami-sama's POV"**_

I sighed as the wedding was about to start, I never really wanted this to happen, but Kid just have to force me to do it before I give the money to the company of Spirit. Spirit was my good friend and I would do anything to help him, but this was not the help I would do for him, forcing his daughter to marry my son.

"_**Flashback"**_

"You're going to let them borrow money?" Kid said shocked at what I said to him.

"Yes of course, I just can let my friends company go bankrupt." I said to Kid.

"And how much exactly are you gonna give them?" Kid asked drinking his juice.

"Exactly $5,000,000,000 in cash." I said, Kid shocked at what I said that he choked and coughed.

"E-excuse me?" Kid said with enthusiastic in his voice. "Were the ones who are gonna be bankrupt." He added.

"No were not, when I give them the money and they are back in business then they will pay me and we don't get bankrupt." I said in a cheery voice to convince him.

"Hmm…other than that, I want something else in exchange." Kid said with a grin on his face.

"And what is that?" I said and looked at him confused.

"I want to marry her daughter, Maka Albarn, get him to agree that once me and her daughter are married I will then give the money they will need." Kid said, and he was serious.

"But why would-" I was cut off by Kid who said "Remember papa that the money is in my bank account." I couldn't refuse no more.

"_**End of Flashback"**_

_-POV Change-_

_**Maka's POV**_

"Do you Death the Kid, take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish?"

"I do." Kid said.

"Do you Maka Albarn, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husbandto have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part?"

"I-i-i…" I think for a while what would I say, until I said "I-i-i don't."

Then the whole crowed was shocked at what I said, but the most shocked was Kid. He never thought I would say that, even though I accepted his proposal of marriage and marry him. Even though I don't love him, he wasn't the one I love, it was Soul and I should keep my promise to him and go see him now.

"but why?" Kid said shocked, then grabbed my arm "why? Why won't you marry me? I'm rich, I'm handsome, my father is the mayor of this city, I gave you everything you wanted and I can save your company, I can do anything you want, SO WHY WON'T YOU MARRY ME?" Kid continued shouting and angry at me.

I closed my eyes and tears flow down my face, and I said "BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU" I shouted at him my eyes still closed and tears still flowing on my cheeks. "yes, you are rich, but I don't need your money to be happy, you are handsome, so what? Your father is the mayor of this city, but why do I care? You did gave everything to me, but not everything, you gave me things that I wanted that Soul didn't gave me, but Soul did gave me something you didn't." I continued.

"I can give that what he gave to you, just tell what it is and I'll get it for you?" Kid said, really desperate just to have me.

"I'm sorry Kid, but the thing he gave me is something that cannot be bought by money, because he gave me love and his time, unlike you, you never gave me your time, even a couple of minutes you didn't give me." I said to him.

"Even if I didn't gave you that, I'm still the only one that can save your dad's company." Kid said.

"Sorry, but I really don't need your help anymore Kid, I already have a solution to our problem so I'm really sorry, and by the way, I know someone who truly loves you, and she was my best friend." I said looking at Liz.

"Oh, Maka…" Liz said crying. Kid then looked at her and mumbled she's beautiful under his breath. I then looked at Kid and I smiled at him and he smiled at me too, he then let go of my hand and walked out of the church.

After I got out of the church, I ran towards where our meeting place is. A few minutes later, I got to our meeting place and I saw Soul lying down under the tree asleep. I walked towards where he is and sat down next to him and I poked him on his cheeks and then I saw him opened his one eye to see me.

And I said to him "hey there sleepy head, how was your sleep?" He then sat up and scratch his eye.

"hey there beautiful, my sleep was perfect, now that you're here, what took you so long to get here?" he said looking at me a little sleepy "I just went to Kid to say to him that, I'm not gonna marry him and run away from the church and go to see you here." I said.

"oh." He said then kissed me "well I'm glad that you still kept your promise , and I also wish Kid can find a better girl that will truly love him for who he is." Soul continued.

"Oh, don't worry about that, he already found one and they are about to get married at this moment." I said looking at him smiling.

"That was fast, I guess Kid is already desperate to get married." Soul said scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe…but my explanation to that is that he doesn't want the preparation for a wedding to go to waste, and I'm also happy that he also loved Liz, and because of that our friendship is back." I said looking up at the sky.

"Well, I'm glad everyone's happy now, and Liz and you are best friends again." Soul said laying his head on my lap, and I giggled.

"Yeah, I'm also glad." I looked down at him and entangled my hand on his hair and the other one is entangled with Soul's hand.


End file.
